Pajamas Couple
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Sebuah gulungan kuno Cina menyebutkan bahwa ketika kau tidur dengan menggunakan piyama yang sama dengan orang yang fotonya kau simpan di bawah bantal, maka pada pukul 11.53 kau akan berteleport ke tempat orang itu.


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain little bit OOC n typo

ooo

_Pajamas Couple_

_Nadeshiko Ama_

ooo

Semua yang diucapkan sensei tak ada yang masuk ke otaknya, gadis itu tidak memperhatikan isi materi yang sedang dijelaskan, tetapi malah pada pria yang sedari tadi menjelaskan rumus integral di depan kelas. Ya, seperti layaknya gadis pada umumnya yang sedang kasmaran, maka ia akan lebih senang melihat pujaan hatinya daripada sederet rumus yang berguna untuk masa depannya kelak. Tentu saja bukan berarti Temari menyepelekan Matematika tetapi menurutnya wajah Asuma-sensei lebih indah daripada sederet rumus integral yang terus dijelaskannya.

Bila bagi semua siswa bunyi bel adalah bunyi terindah di sekolah-kecuali pada saat ujian-maka tidak bagi Temari, bel yang berdentang mengandaskan keinginannya untuk bisa melihat lebih lama pujaan hatinya. Ia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu memang tidak seharusnya, tapi apa yang hendak dikata, ia seperti terjerat pesona guru perokok berat tersebut. Ia sudah memendam rasa itu selama setahun, sejak hari dimana Sarutobi Asuma masuk ke dalam kelas dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru pengganti Matematika. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum berhasil mengutarakan perasaan padanya, karena setiap kali ia mencoba, maka rasa malu dan gugup tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya yang menyebabkan lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Temari, ia menoleh dan menemukan Tenten adalah pelakunya.

"Masih belum berhasil juga?" Temari menggeleng dengan lesu.

"Dan kau masih tidak mau menyerah?" Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban Temari.

Tenten menghela nafas panjang, "Kau sudah dengar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Asuma-sensei sudah punya pacar kan?"

Lagi-lagi Temari mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Kau masih ingin mencoba mengutarakan perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum berhasil mengungkapkan cintaku pada Asuma-sensei." Ujarnya berapi-api.

"Asuma-sensei." Sapaan Tenten sangat mengejutkan Temari.

"Sensei." Tegurnya kikuk pada orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Tenten, Temari, kalian belum pulang?" Asuma tersenyum simpul melihat kedua muridnya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa itu piyama, Sensei?" Tanya Tenten melihat ke arah bungkusan yang dibawa oleh gurunya.

"Oh ini, iya temanku memberikannya padaku. Baiklah aku pulang duluan, kalian juga langsung pulang, jangan keluyuran kemana-mana." Asuma langsung berlalu dari kedua muridnya itu.

"Hei, Temari. Ngomong-ngomong soal piyama, kemarin ketika membersihkan gudang rumahku, aku menemukan sebuah gulungan kuno Cina. Gulungan itu menyebutkan tentang legenda piyama pasangan, ketika kau tidur dengan piyama yang sama dengan orang yang fotonya kau simpan di bawah bantalmu, maka pada pukul 11.53 kau akan berteleport ke tempat orang itu, dan pada pukul 12.01 kau akan kembali ke kamarmu. Bagaimana kau ingin mencoba? Siapa tahu kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu kalau tidak di sekolah dan hanya berdua dengan Asuma-sensei, jadi kau tidak akan malu dan gugup."

Temari tidak menjawab apapun tetapi langsung menarik tangan Tenten untuk menemaninya ke mall dan membeli piyama yang sama dengan Asuma-sensei.

"Tunggu Temari bagaimana dengan foto Asuma-sensei?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya. Kau ingat foto di mading tentang pertandingan shogi itu?"

"Kau mencurinya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kenekatan temannya.

oOo

Temari bersenandung kecil memandang foto di tangannya, ia sudah mengenakan piyama dengan motif dan model yang sama seperti yang tadi dibawa oleh Asuma-sensei. Ia harus mengobrak-abrik seluruh toko untuk menemukan piyama yang ia inginkan. Piyama yang ia kenakan nampak kebesaran dengannya, meskipun sudah memilih ukuran terkecil tapi tetap saja kebesaran karena menggunakan ukuran laki-laki.

Temari memandang jam di meja sebelah ranjangnya, jam digital itu menunjukkan angka 11:45. Ia kemudian menaruh foto Asuma-sensei–yang berhasil ia ambil dari mading di sekolahnya–di bawah bantal dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Hatinya berdegup kencang membayangkan dirinya tiba-tiba berada di kamar Asuma-sensei lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan kepada gurunya itu.

Matanya memandang nyalang ke langit-langit kamarnya, dadanya terus berdebar-debar menyadari bahwa tiap detik membawanya lebih dekat kepada saat pengakuannya pada Asuma-sensei. Apakah ia berhasil kali ini? Jika kemudian ia berhasil, lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah Asuma-sensei menghargai perasaannya, kemudian menerimanya atau bahkan menertawakannya. Sial! Ia belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu, lebih baik rencana ini ia tunda dulu.

Tangan Temari segera meraih foto yang berada di bawah bantalnya, tetapi sebelum jarinya meraih apa yang ia maksud, badannya tiba-tiba seperti tersedot ke dalam sebuah lorong. Cahaya berkelebat di sekitar Temari, matanya tidak bisa fokus memandang apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Tubuhnya tersedot lebih dalam ke lorong itu, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Otaknya berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia lalu teringat legenda yang diceritakan Tenten tadi siang, tidak salah lagi ia kini sedang berteleport ke tempat Asuma-sensei. Diujung lorong itu ia melihat sebuah cahaya putih yang semakin lama semakin ia dekati.

Cahaya putih itu terlalu terang bagi matanya, maka Temari memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas ke permukaan yang keras dan dingin, dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ia diam sebentar mencoba mengurangi sensasi berpindah ruang yang baru saja ia lakukan. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya sudah bisa beradaptasi, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di lantai sebuah kamar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencoba menyusuri ruangan itu, ia lalu melompat kegirangan mendapati dirinya tak lagi berada di kamarnya, berarti ia berhasil berteleport ke kamar Asuma-sensei. Akan tetapi kamar itu kosong, dimanakah gurunya itu? Ia mendengar gemericik air di pintu sebelah kirinya, mungkin Asuma-sensei sedang mandi. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka perlahan, dan menampakkan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang terbalut handuk sampai sebatas pinggangnya.

Keduanya lalu berteriak ketika tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Temari langsung jatuh terduduk melihat laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya. Ia teretegun beberapa saat, bertanya-tanya apakah itu cuma ilusinya saja.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Shikamaru?" Kedatangan ibunya ke kamarnya membuyarkan keterkejutannya.

"Ibu apa kau lihat gadis di kamarku tadi?"

"Gadis apa, Shikamaru? Kau pasti sedang bermimpi?"

"Mungkin kau terlalu memikirkan gadis yang kau sukai sampai-sampai mengkhayal bahwa gadis itu ada di kamarmu." Shikaku berkata dengan nada geli.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar melihatnya disini tadi."

"Sudah kau tidur saja. Dan tidak ada gadis di kamarmu." Pungkas Yoshino sambil keluar dari kamarnya diikuti suaminya yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putranya.

oOo

"Apa? Kau salah kamar?" Tanya Tenten terkejut.

Temari mendesah membenarkan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah memakai piyama yang sama dengan Asuma-sensei dan foto yang kau gunakan adalah foto yang benar kan?"

"Kau tanya padaku? Aku tanya pada siapa?" Temari masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Tanyalah pada pinggul yang bergoyang."

"Hei seriuslah. Kau tidak kasihan denganku yang baru saja melihat cowok telanjang kemarin malam?"

"Dia benar-benar bugil?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya dia masih memakai handuk, tapi samar-samar aku melihat dia tidak sengaja melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada handuk ketika berteriak melihatku. Astaga! Mataku sudah melihat hal yang tidak-tidak." Ratapnya putus asa. " Kau tidak salah mengartikan gulungan kuno itu kan?

"Entahlah, yang dipakai dalam gulungan kuno itu Han Zhi kuno, tapi secara garis besar artinya memang kurang lebih seperti itu. Mungkin Asuma-sensei tidak memakai piyama itu atau ada cowok itu di foto yang kau taruh di bawah bantal. Coba lihat foto itu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu Asuma-sensei memakai piyama yang mana? Dia pasti tidak hanya punya satu kan?"

"Kurasa dugaanku benar, lihatlah dibalik punggung Asuma-sensei ada murid laki-laki kan?"

"Mana?"

"Itu, yang terlihat kecil." Tenten menjawab sambil menunjuk ke foto.

"Ya ampun itu kan kecil sekali. Masa aku harus melubangi foto ini supaya cowok itu hilang."

"Kita cari saja foto Asuma-sensei yang lain. Ya.. ya biar aku saja yang megusahakan foto Asuma-sensei." Jawab Tenten ketika melihat wajah Temari yang memelas. "Kau coba saja lagi malam ini, siapa tahu kau berhasil ke kamar Asuma-sensei."

"Oke."

oOo

Angka di jam digital Temari bertambah satu detik sehingga menunjukkan pukul 11:57, maka lagi-lagi Temari terhisap oleh lorong yang sama dengan kemarin, sepersekian detik kemudian ia tiba di sebuah ruangan.

Seperti kemarin malam, Temari tidak bisa memilih tempat yang tepat untuk mendarat, maka kali ini mendarat di tepian ranjang, karena posisi tubuhnya yang tidak seimbang ia terjatuh ke belakang dengan pantat yang pertama kali mencium lantai.

"Auw..." Jeritnya kesakitan.

"Kau datang lagi." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Temari.

"Kau? Astaga salah kamar lagi."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kau ini siapa? Kenapa aku bisa sampai datang ke kamarmu, padahal yang kutuju adalah kamar Asuma-sensei."

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya memperkenalkan diri ketika bertamu ke tempat orang lain?"

"Hei, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Ya baiklah, namaku Nara Shikamaru, kelas 1 SMA Konoha."

"Aku Sabaku Temari, kelas 2 SMA Konoha."

"Kita satu sekolah, lalu kenapa kau ingin ke kamar Asuma-sensei? Bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba datang dan pergi seperti kemarin?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan padamu?"

"Karena jika tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku yang menyangkaku berilusi tentangmu kemarin. Tunggu, kau manusia?"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada kakak kelasmu."

"Kau ini nyata kan?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil mencubit pipi Temari dengan pelan.

Tangan Shikamaru menyentuh pipi Temari yang terasa halus dan hangat di jarinya, tidak merasakan dingin yang ia duga sebelumnya. Sensasi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena seperti kemarin gadis itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangannya dan menyisakan jemari Shikamaru yang menyentuh udara kosong. Ia mendesah pelan sambil melihat tangannya perlahan beranjak dari kursi belajarnya, menaiki ranjang dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi dan mulai tidur.

oOo

Kali ini pendaratan Temari sukses, ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit ketika pantatnya beradu dengan kerasnya lantai, tetapi merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terpantul ketika terduduk di ranjang.

"Selamat datang, Temari." Sapa sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

Temari mendesah kesal karena untuk ketika kalinya ia masih saja terdampar di kamar Shikamaru.

"Kau? Kenapa kau tidak mengganti piyamamu dengan piyama yang lain?" Temari bertanya dengan geram sambil mencengkeram bagian depan piyama Shikamaru.

"Hei." Seru Shikamaru kaget dengan perlakuan Temari padanya, "Aku tidak punya piyama lain, cuma punya satu ini."

"Aarrghhh..." Ia menggeram kesal sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada piyama Shikamaru.

"Jadi mumpung waktu kita masih banyak, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ya baiklah." Temari mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi secara singkat.

"Kenapa harus pakai cara ini? Kenapa tidak langsung saja di sekolah?"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti tidak menggunakan cara ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu Asuma-sensei punya piyama seperti ini? Kau mengintipnya?" Sebuah pukulan didaratkan Temari pada kepala Shikamaru.

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku pernah melihat Asuma-sensei membawa piyama seperti ini ke sekolah, katanya pemberian temannya."

"Yah mungin Asuma-sensei punya beberapa piyama, coba saja te_rus sampai ia memakai piyama yang sama denganmu." Jawabnya cuek, sambil kembali menekuni buku yang ia pegang._

_"Ya dan kau sebaiknya kau juga mengganti piyamamu. Kau tidak punya cemilan?", Ia lalu bertanya lagi ketika Shikamaru menggeleng, "Minuman? Kau ini tidak bisa menjamu tamu dengan baik ya?" _

_"Kau kan tamu tak diundang."_

_"Tck..." _

_Shikamaru tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Temari lagi, karena ia sudah menghilang._

_oOo_

_"Kenapa kau masih pakai piyama itu, Shikamaru? Bukankah kau punya yang lain." Yoshino menegur putranya ketika ia masuk ke dapur._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Aku malas ganti piyama." Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu lemari es._

_"Kau ini malas sekali. Mau kau bawa kemana semua jus itu?"_

_"Ke kamar, supaya tidak perlu turun kesini kalau aku haus. Itu merepotkan."_

_"Kau ini memang persis Shikaku, semuanya kau bilang merepotkan."_

_"Oyasumi, Kaa-san." Shikamaru berkata sambil menuju kamarnya._

_Shikamaru meletakkan jus-jus itu di meja samping ranjangnya, ia lalu mengambil buku dan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya, mulai membaca buku dan menunggu kedatangan Temari, yang akhir-akhir ini __selalu berkunjung ke kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia selalu menunggu kedatangan Temari, padahal gadis itu selalu datang larut malam, biasanya pada jam-jam ini ia sudah terlelap di alam mimpi._

_Shikamaru merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba terjatuh di pangkuannya dan seperti dugaannya itu adalah Temari._

_"Bisakah kau mendarat dengan benar sekali-kali?"_

_Temari langsung bangun menyadari bahwa tadi ia terjatuh menelungkup di atas pangkuan Shikamaru, ia merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya._

_"Salah lagi." Temari mendesah putus asa._

_"Kau pantang menyerah ya?"_

_"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"_

_Shikamaru tidak menjawab hanya menunjukkan buku yang ia baca._

_"Kau belajar apa sih?" Temari bertanya sambil meraih buku yang dipegang Shikamaru._

_"Shogi." Jawabnya sambil membiarkan Temari merebut bukunya._

_"Ah permainan yang tidak menarik." Ia berkata sambil melemparkan buku itu._

_"Asuma-sensei pembimbing klub shogi, kalau kau tidak tahu?"_

_ "Hei kau menyiapkan jus untukku?" Temari meraih sekotak jus, "Anak pintar." Katanya sambil menepuk kepala Shikamaru."Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya sambil membuka sedotan._

_"Shikamaru, kau bicara dengan siapa?"_

_Temari dan Shikamaru terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ibu Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar._

_"Astaga! Cepat sembunyi, Temari."_

_"Sembunyi dimana?"_

_"Terserah, cepatlah."_

_"Shikamaru."_

_"Ya, Kaa-san. Masuk saja."_

_"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa. Kenapa Kaa-san bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Benarkah?" Yoshino masuk ke kamar putranya. "Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang."_

_"Mungkin Kaa-san bermimpi. Tidak mungkin kan aku bicara sendiri." Ia sedikit was-was menyaksikan ibunya memandangi tiap sudut kamarnya. Jangan sampai ibunya melihat bahwa ada seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di bawh selimutnya._

_"Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya perasaanku saja. Ya sudah kau cepat tidur, besok kau tidak bisa bangun pagi." Katanya sambil keluar dari kamar Shikamaru._

_ "Sudah aman?" Temari bertanya sambil membuka selimutnya, ia juga bisa mendengar Shikamaru mendesah lega._

_"Untung saja tidak ketahuan." Shikamaru menjawab._

_"Kalau seperti ini terus-terusan aku bisa terpergok oleh orang tuamu. Sepertinya aku harus menemukan cara agar berhasil sampai di kamar Asuma-sensei."_

_Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari yang masih berbaring di sampingnya, sampai beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu hilang dan kembali ke kamarnya._

_oOo_

_Temari sangat antusias malam ini, karena tadi pagi Tenten sudah memberikan foto __Asuma-sensei. Ia sudah memakai piyama yang sama dengannya, sudah menaruh foto yang benar di bawah bantalnya, ia tinggal menunggu jam dan__sampailah ia di kamar yang ia maksud. Temari juga sudah merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya pada gurunya itu._

_Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya ia juga melewati sebuah lorong dan ia berharap semoga kali ini sampai pada kamar yang tepat, bukan di kamar Shikamaru._

_Temari mendarat di kasur dengan selamat, perlahan ia meneliti sekelilingnya dan ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sampai di kamar Shikamaru lagi, hatinya melambung menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di kamar Asuma-sensei. Kamar itu kosong tak nampak tanda-tanda keberadaan gurunya, maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu dan duduk manis di atas ranjangnya._

_Menunggu bukanlah keahlian Temari, maka dengan cepat ia merasa bosan dan tak sabar. Ia sudah akan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan mencari targetnya, ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sering ia lihat di sekolah._

_Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ia hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Keduanya terkejut, tetapi keterkejutan Temari menyebabkan otaknya ___blank___, maka ia hanya diam saja ketika wanita itu berteriak yang menyebabkan seorang pria menghambur masuk ke kamar itu._

_"Kurenai ada apa?" Mata pria itu mengikuti direksi yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu._

_Reaksi pria itu pun sama, ia terkesiap melihat ranjang yang tadinya kosong, sekarang sudah diisi dengan gadis yang ia kenali sebagai muridnya._

_Waktu yang dimiliki Temari sudah habis dan ia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan pasangan itu, yang mengakibatkan shock yang lebih hebat kepada keduanya._

_Temari terduduk lemas di ranjangnya, tidak dibutuhkan IQ setingkat Albert Enstein untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia menyesal harus mengetahui kenyataan itu dengan cara seperti ini. Otaknya serasa berkabut mengingat hal itu, ia ingin melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Temari mengambil selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya erat-erat._

_oOo_

_Shikamaru melihat jam di sampingnya, ia mendesah pelan biasanya Temari sudah berada di kamarnya. Kemarin gadis itu tidak mengunjunginya, apakah ia sudah berhasil menemukan cara untuk datang ke tampat Asuma-sensei. Ia duduk di tepian ranjangnya, melihat ke arah meja tempatnya meletakkan beberapa jus dan snack untuk Temari._

_Shikamaru sudah akan beranjak mematikan lampu ketika ia mendengar sesuatu jatuh berdebam di ranjangnya. Ia melihat Temari sudah berada di dekat kepala ranjangnya, ketika ia akan menyapa gadis itu, ia melihat keganjilan nampak di wajah Temari._

_"Kau sudah tahu kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

_"Apa?" Ia begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Temari._

_"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei berpacaran." Temari langsung menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Keterkejutan Shikamaru tak berhenti sampai disitu, samar-samar ia mendengar Temari mulai terisak, dilihatnya punggungnya mulai bergetar._

_Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Temari pasti akan mengetahui fakta itu, tetapi entah kenapa ia masih terus menyembunyikannya sejak Temari mengatakan tujuannya pada Shikamaru tempo hari. Ada beberapa alasan mungkin, ia takut Temari akan berhenti mengunjunginya jika mengetahui hal itu atau mungkin Shikamaru takut melukai hati Temari karena ia menyadari besarnya perasaan gadis itu pada gurunya sampai ia rela berkali-kali tesesat ke kamarnya._

_Ada celah yang terusik di hati Shikamaru menyaksikan Temari terisak begitu sedih, hatinya terasa diremas-remas, sesuatu hal yang tak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia menukar apapun miliknya asalkan Temari tidak sedih lagi. Tangan Shikamaru terulur ingin menyentuh kepala Temari, tapi berhenti sebelum mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya menahan gejolak ingin membelai kepala gadis itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia biarkan sejenak gadis itu melepas semua kesedihannya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian tangis Temari sudah reda hanya terdengar isakan sesekali._

_"Berikan aku tisu! Jangan menoleh ke arahku, aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang melihatku menangis."_

_"Iya, iya." Shikamaru beranjak mengambil tisu di meja belajarnya. "Nih." Sesuai permintaan Temari ia menyerahkan sekotak tisu itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, hanya tangannya yang mengulurkan ke belakang tubuhnya._

_Shikamaru mendengar Temari berkali-kali membersit hidungnya._

_"Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya masih dengan membelakangi Temari._

_"Ya sudah agak mendingan, rasanya lebih lega setelah menangis. Maaf aku tadi menyalahkanmu."_

_"Tak apa, kau boleh membentak atau memarahiku asalkan kau tidak sedih lagi."_

_Temari tertegun mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, ia semakin merasa tidak enak pada pemuda itu._

_Keduanya terdiam, Shikamaru menduga Temari masih sedih jadi membiarkan gadis itu diam saja, sedangkan Temari masih melihat punggung Shikamaru dari belakang, ia sedikit canggung setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi._

_Temari menggunakan lututnya untuk bergerak mendekati Shikamaru yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya._

_"Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus sambil mencium pipi Shikamaru dari belakang, tak lama kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya lagi, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terkejut sambil memegang pipinya yang merah setelah dicium Temari._

_oOo _

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Temari tidak pernah lagi memakai piyama itu sehingga ia tak pernah mengunjungi Shikamaru. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru resah, karena tanpa ia sadari kunjungan Temari merupakan kebiasaan diantara mereka berdua. Di sekolah pun Shikamaru tak bisa menemukan sosok Temari, itu membuatnya lebih frustasi lagi.

Sehingga pagi ini ia bertekad menghadang kedatangan Temari di pintu gerbang dan menanyakan alasan gadis itu tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

Shikamaru langsung menggenggam pergelangan Temari ketika gadis itu tiba di dekatnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Shikamaru baru melepaskan pergelangan Temari ketika mereka berdua sampai di _green house._

"Kenapa tak pernah datang lagi?"

"Astaga kau menculikku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?" Temari kembali bertanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Bukankah sudah jelas, karena Asuma-sensei sudah punya kekasih."

"Tidakkah aku saja cukup menjadi alasan kedatanganmu?"

"Apa?"

Temari beringsut mundur ketika Shikamaru terus mendekatinya, bahkan setelah ia sudah terjebak diantara pagar kawat dan Shikamaru.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan keberadaanmu, kamarku terasa hampa beberapa hari ini tanpa kehadiranmu."

Lidah Temari terasa kelu mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, ia cuma bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari tatapan lembut dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihat ada air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Temari.

"Hei..."

"Aku sudah membuang foto dan piyama itu." Bisiknya ketika Shikamaru menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Tak apa nanti aku berikan fotoku, kita juga akan mencari piyama yang eksklusif hanya kita berdua yang punya, kau mau?"

Temari mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pada Temari sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

#The End#

Author's note:

Oke abaikan sejenak saya masih punya tanggungan 3 multichap yang mesti diupdate.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari serial cantik karangan Watase Yuu, lupa judul komiknya, habis cuma pernah baca sekali di perpustakaan. Tema teleport dengan piyama dan foto itu dari komik itu. Pertama kali bikin genre fantasy, gimana pendapatnya?

Ketika menulis fic ini teringat masa-masa SMA dulu (ketauan tuanya hehe...).

Yah semoga semua reader menikmati fic ini. Fic ini saya buat mencoba merilekskan pikiran untuk menghadapi yudisium senin depan, semoga dapat nilai A. Mohon doanya.

Seperti biasa kritik dan saran selalu saya nantikan.


End file.
